The Story That Will Never be Told
by 06elmXEnderGirl
Summary: Trying to tell a story to impatient cartoon characters can be a lot of work for an unnamed Narrator (rated t for meh sick mind at some point) OH there the story shes telling it pretty good too ((I CANT SPELL THERE WILL BE ERRORS rip enders spelling))
1. The End?

" **IT WAS A DARK AND STORMY NIGHT-" before the narrator could continue she was interrupted by some dude in a mask "acutely is was a sunny afternoon…" she glared at him "fine it was a sunny afternoon Mr. phantom of the opera hiding behind yo bendy mask" a new voice was heard also belonging to a girl. Alice but less demonic and scary she looked like her posters "ok we get it sammys a idiot can we go start now i am getting bored" narrator glanced at her with a dirty look "OK SO OUR STORY BEGIN-"once again interrupted this time by a small devil "WAAAAIT DON'T START YET PLZZZZ" the narrator threw him out the window "i have an axe if i get blocked one more time no more story"**

Our story begins with a dude named henry running out of his old place of business but the problem was he made a promise to help everyone in there make them human again or fix the building and there's only two people he could talk to in there Alice who took forever to be able to and boris who couldn't talk….. Alice stared at henry from the shade of inside his very large van

" **Hold up"** **the narrator was getting ticked off "why does henry need a very large van if he live alone?" "I DON'T LIVE ALONE I HAVE A WIFE AND A NIECES AND NEPHEW"**

 **Narrator looked "BAck to what i was telling**

"Soo henry is it your sure your gonna fix us? I have tried and nothing" henry glanced at the angle"ya just tell me how many people are there that you know in there…"

She started listing names and ink things? Monsters? Searchers that's the right word "well there's bendy(COUGH JOEY COUGH COUGH) he doesn't listen to anyone Sammy(cough wait why am i coughing it never was not sammy) who only listens to bendy the butcher gang who you guessed it only listens to sammy and the projectionist (cough norman) he also listens to sammy and there's a few more i can't remember" henry stared like he was doomed "so your saying if i get bendy i can get the rest?" the angle looked back at him "correct your not as dumb as you look henry.."she continued from there "get the demon and you'll get them all" the three started into the building in quest for ink people to save the first thing i herd was a voice and it was that of sammy lawrence. henry remembered from when he…. Ya that.. "Aww fine one more but you know you can't stay here forever...it's not safe…..im not safe.." after that whimpering was herd whimpering that sounded like a dog? Boris moved and the floorboard creaked alearting that they were there the inky man and the source of whimpering were gone."Sammy had a dog in here?" henry questioned the angle "He's never been the kind of searcher to get a pet knowing him he didn't want the poor thing to die…" Boris had a note hard to tell who it was written bye

 _IF ANYONE FINDS THIS WARNING THE INK AFTER A WHILE WENT TO THERE HEAD AND SOON IN MINE IF ANYONE OUT THERE WE MUST BE KILLED I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO END ONE BUT IT HASN'T WORKED JUST END HIS AND OUR SUFFERING_

There was writing but this was more neat and clean in Ink

 _ **He will set us free**_

Henry looked at alice "well let's find the demon,Before he finds us" But searchers and butcher gang clones came from nowhere and attacked they all had no weapon no hope and just saw death but something fought for them also made of ink they fought until the searchers were gone it laid on the ground for a moment and the rose up "Alice…..even know i hate you it's a pity to see you die…" she glanced at the creature "You didn't have to do that Bendy, you inks running and your burning up" henry just looked "ink can get sick?" alice gave him a look for that comment "sorry" the angly picked up the smaller demon after he shrunk a little "Shhhhh your not dying on me" he cooled of a little and could walk which was good

 **Wait for chapter two to come out :)**


	2. Meet the others

**After everyone got popcorn and other snacks the narrator continued "Alex was -"**

 **The small demon looked "i have to pee" the narrator sighed"bendy you cant pee"**

 **Then all of a sudden yelling started the Evil angle charged at the narrator just to get stabbed by the other one "AHHHHHHH-" the non dead angle looked "Sorry dear go on with ya tale"**

Alex was now ten with her full backpack biking. It was another half mile to her uncles she left her home the third time that week from her fighting parents and her retired uncle Henry always let her in her birthday was this weekend in it went the way it was she would spend it at her uncles he wasn't home but she called him and he didn't pick up so she left a voice message "h-hey Uncle Henry there f-fighting again i over out your house sorry to bother you…."

About an hour later she had a text from him 'Ok Be home in a hour there is a box in the closet for you filled with some old stuff' she opened the box to find old bendy plush Cds and VHS tapes and a costume it was a dress on it a note _Dear Alex Sorry I don't think i could make it to your birthday intime so I found this for you Happy birthday Xoxo Love Uncle henry_ She put the dress on it the tag said it was Alice Angles one of the cartoons he animated Alex fell asleep watching the old CDS

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

In a few hours the demon was fine and sleeping so henry took the time to head back home

He was just heading out of the building when someone stopped him "Your Coming back, right"

The Angle looked worried at him "Of coarse alice" she gave him a more happy looked and walked back to the building "Also call me Allison.""alice was the name of the demon i ridded the world of" he looked at her "by the way what time is it?" she opened the door "It's Midnight love"

He glanced at has now working phone he opened the voice message "Great" he thought

"I have to bring her tomorrow if i don't want my sister breakin in my house" he got home to the sleeping girl on his couch with the tv still on on the menu screen of a bendy cartoon

The next morning she was still asleep he grabbed her bag taken out her overnight stuff and put snack and water in it it was a round 6:00 he put her in the car and drove back to the ol studio wondering after his 'great' adventure why he'd come back most people would move out of the country they arrived there but it looked empty alice said she would wait outside for him Alex now blinking awake and moaning from tiredness *yawn*"Where are wee" he didn't know how to answer "ugh i'll explain later.." they walked inside for an odd welcoming he heard laughing and yelling and figures came running down the hall three to be exact "On your Left!" it nearly knocked him over "On your right!" this time he did fall over as he fell he saw Alex eyes filled with wonder and curiosity on what the heck that was then something tripped over him "WAHHHH" before getting back up bendy came down the hall lookin better than yesterday "WHEN I GET MY HAND ON YOU" he then picked up the figure that tripped over henry the demon looked mad he was growling "All right Lighty this is your end i am Killing you now…." the figure just looked a voice came staticy and it sounded like it came out of a speaker "Ugh i'd like to take the time to say it was sammy idea" the voice of sammy came from somewhere down the hall "AND IT WAS A BRIGHT ONE " the figure looked "oh right" a bright light then shone in bendys eyes he dropped the figure and it ran down the hall "YOU OWE ME FOR THIS"

Henry chuckled at the demon and the he noticed something Alex was not therin the room anymore "IT'S ONLY BEEN FIVE SECONDS AND I LOST HER" bendy just looked confused "who, wait you brought someone HERE" he gave an honest answer "my sister girl alex i brought her when she was three but i couldn't leave her home…" "Sounds like a your problem better hope she doesn't die henry" "one more thing bendy" the demon was heading off "What.." "That was one horrible pun huh"

xxxxxx

Three figures stood next to each other walking down the hall "You owe me big time both of you" "Awwww the projectionist lost his fun" sammy teased "Your both big idiots you know that right" allsion now saying she was better than both "whatever i got what i wanted and were all still alive" "i'll never understand you sammy" the projectionist the sulked back into the ink "Better head back to henry by my little sheep" she kissed him on the cheek and headed back down the hall "mmm she loves me great your talking to yourself again sammy" just then he heard a small sneeze "what was that…." following to the source of the noise he then stood in front of a little girl

 **Welp that's it for know. The little devil had a sinister small on his face "oh your not going anywhere narrator :)" she then got smacked in the head with a wrench "Rest your head It's time for bed…"**


	3. WAIT NO LONGER

**Five hours later**

" **GAHH UNHAND MY SAMMY I DON'T WANT TO BE SACRIFICED TO YOUR SENPAI "**

 **Sammy just looked ._. "IMM OUT OF HERE SCREW YOU NARRATOR FEEL FREE TO KILL OR CONTINUE YA STORY"**

" **Il try to tell it more sorry for long waits i has exams and other stuff" :) "take care**

 **-Ender**


	4. The plummet bleow

**Going through her computer Narrator notice a file labeled BATIM "OH GOD I FORGOT NOOO THEY'RE GONNA KILL MEH""CURSE MEH EXAMS" only to be interrupted by "NARRATOR It'S yOuR tImE tO DiE HaHaHA "**

Looking at the young child it was the spitting image of henry he brought his kid to the studio one time and it didn't end well For their bosses surprising hatred of kids She Had Beautiful Sapphire Blue Eyes And Black dress and chin length blonde hair She stared at me like 'what the heck is that and why is it so amusing her voice sounded like angel has well 'WHAT THE BUT SAMMY STOP FALLING IN LOVE WITH A TEN YEAR OLD' "H-hi s-sir my names alex…. " looking down sammy didn't know how to reply so he pretended he couldn't speak "Can't talk huh,? How do you see through that mask there's no eye holes" he shrugged his shoulders only to have her shove the mask to the side of hi shed revealing more facial features like a rose there was no spot for a mouth but he and white milky eyes before she could say anything else something yelled down the hall with a familiar theme playing "SaMmY YoU're DeAd WhEn I catCh YoU!1!"

Alex turning around the figure was gone Bendy running past knocking her to the floor just to have the boards brake and her screaming as she plummeted below

" **YAY I'M NOT DEAD" "AND YES I SHIP SUSIE AND SAMMY LOAF LOAF LOAF LOA-" Sammy hit her in the head with a pipe and dragged her away she woke up tied up in a chair here hands free so she could type more "What if i get writers block" "then i hit you on the head with this block" "I know you enjoy this phantom, YA GONNA HANG MEH WITH YOU MAGIC LASSO" sammy just gave her a twisted smile "I am not the Phantom of the Opera But i can kill like him" he pulled out a rope "NIPPPPEEE**


End file.
